Amortentia
by raurassexiness
Summary: "Amacaroni, what is that?" "Amortentia is a love potion." In which Austin's amortentia potion smells an awful lot like Ally. A&A gang in the Hogwarts verse. AU.


**Yea so idk what the fuck I'm doing.**

**I literally have sooooooo many unfinished stories in my docs, but I knew this one would be short and sweet and easier to write.**

**Also, I'm basically fulfilling Laura's dream of having her go to Hogwarts. Except it's Ally…**

**Anywhoo, I got this idea based off of a Riverdale fanfiction I read by arysa13. If you ship Barchie (I'm sure most of you don't because everyone basically ships bughead and varchie) then give it a read.**

**Anywhoo let's get on with it!**

**I talk too much!**

**-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Austin bitterly pouted as he flipped the page of his History of Magic textbook. If he had it his way, he would be playing Quiddich with some of the boys in the court.

The worst part was that this was his free period! Meant to be free! However, his best friend Ally sat him down in the library and reminded him that Professor Conley warned him that he needed to get at least a C on his next quiz, if he wanted to continue playing on the Quiddich team. She had asked the librarian to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't leave, before running off to her own class.

The other worst part was, if it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have listened to them and would have found a way to sneak out instead. It was like she enjoyed making him suffer! "Ravenclaws and their incessant love for learning," he grumbled, shaking his head at his brunette best friend.

However, he couldn't deny that, the excited way she bounced when she explained the topics he had to learn for the test, made his heart flutter as well as made him _want _to learn these topics so that he could make her proud.

Sigh. Austin rested his head in his palm, briefly scanning through the words on the page. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was five minutes till the end of the period, meaning the end of the school day and he did a mental backflip. He quickly shoved his books into his backpack and left the library.

He made his way over to one of the oak trees, where he and his friends met up after school. Given that, his friends had been placed in different houses, Ally in Ravenclaw, Dez in Hufflepuff, Trish in Slytherin and himself in Gryffindor, they had made the best of it and chose to hang out in different places instead of their individual lounges for their houses. They had been friends since before they were accepted into Hogwarts and they wanted it to remain that way.

Austin, adjusted his red and yellow tie as he sat by the oak tree, waiting for his friends to arrive. As if on cue his curly-haired Latina friend came sprinting towards him, more excitedly than a kid in a candy store.

"Trish what's going on?" Austin asked with a raised eyebrow as she finally came to stand in front of him, a giddy smile on her face.

"What does this smell like?" she inquired feigning innocence, as she held a vial with a bit of liquid towards his face. At first, he was wary, he knew what tricksters Slytherins were, but he lifted his nose to smell the contents of the vial.

Instantly his nose was filled with a combination of the sweetest aromas he had ever had the pleasure of smelling. He can distinctly point out the various smells. There was a faint hint of warm fluffy pancakes coated with sweet maple syrup. However, there was a scent that he knew all too well that stood as the dominant scent that overpowered the others and sent his heart in a frenzy, in the process. He knew that vanilla and scented soap smell, anywhere.

He pulled his nose back and furrowed a brow at his expectant friend. "Why do you have a vial of Ally's perfume?" At this her giddy smile turned mischievous and he gulped knowing he should have never have trusted a Slytherin.

He was glad when his red headed best friend appeared. Trish repeated her initial question, before thrusting the vial in his face.

"Mmm, it smells like Carrie." Dez sighed dreamily as he thought of his blonde girlfriend. At this Austin was even more confused but chose to say silent, in case he embarrassed himself. Trish noticed his silence and once again shot him a mischievous smirk and it only deepened as the final member of the fearsome foursome arrived at their oak tree.

"Hey guys!" she chirped as plopped down on the ground next to them. Trish turned to her and held up the vial. "Ally, what does this smell like?" At this Austin watched on her hear her response.

"Nuh uh, you aren't fooling me with that. I know your Potions class made Amortentia today." Ally stated, while pushing the vial away from her face. However, even though the vial wasn't right under his nose he could still smell its contents, meaning she probably can too and his curiosity of what she smelt, grew. He swore his mind was playing a trick on him when he saw her quickly glance in his direction.

Trish moved her hand away disappointed, while rolling her eyes. "You Ravenclaws are so smart, that you're no fun."

Austin's eyebrows furrowed when he thought about Ally scolding Trish about the contents of the vial, which he now knew was a potion Trish just concocted in her Potions class.

"A-macaroni, what is that?" he asked.

"_Amortentia_ is a love potion. You and I will actually be making it with Mr Starr in tomorrow's Potions class, Austin." Ally explained.

"Oh." Austin replied sheepishly, trying not to blush at the mention of a love potion. Trish grinned evilly at him once again, and he was starting to think that was her permanent resting face now.

He was glad they had dropped the subject there, but his gladness quickly faded when Ally inquired if he had actually studied in the library today, for his upcoming test.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

"Okay class, now keep on slowly stirring the potion in your couldrons and if done correctly, after about five minutes of continuous mixing, the smell should start to come through." Mr Starr stated before beginning to walk around to inspect each lab pairing's potion.

Mr Starr had begun the class explaining the significance of Amortentia. As Ally had correctly stated the previous day, it was a love potion. He also learned that it made each person smell a different smell as it left an individual smelling the scent they found most attractive. He then explained that it was highly considered a love potion as most of the times, people smelt the scent of their crush. At this Austin blushed profusely and tried to cover it up by resting his face in his palms, feigning boredom. He glanced over at Ally who seemed unfazed as she took notes.

Each lab table had its own cauldron that a lab pair shared. Given that Ally was intelligent beyond her years, Austin considered himself lucky as she was his lab partner and they also got nothing less than an A+ on their pair assignments.

Ally stood over the bubbling cauldron slowly stirring its contents as instructed. While her mind was on the assignment in front of her, he stood next to her supposed to be watching the cauldron as well, however he could not stop staring at her.

She was so effortlessly beautiful and the concentrated face she was currently making with her slightly furrowed brows and pursed lips made him want to do nothing more than spin her around and kiss those pouty pink lips of hers.

He didn't know it that sudden burst of desire was because of how beautiful she was or if it was an effect of the potion brewing below them.

As if on cue, he heard excited gasps and whispers all around the class and he knew that meant their scents were starting to kick in. Meaning Austin's sense of smell was on overdrive as the overpowering smell of Ally, just permeated the air.

He was snapped out of his trance, when Ally turned at smiled excitedly at him. "It worked! Do you smell it?" she inquired. Surely enough, since the cauldron in front of him were closer than the others, he smelt this potion the strongest and he suddenly didn't know if he was smelling the assignment in front of him or the girl he loved right next to him.

He smiled dopily and he again didn't know if it was because of her or the potion. "Yeah, I do. Smells like pancakes." He lied. He could've sworn he saw a bit of disappointment cross her features before her pursed lips made its way on her face again as she now tried concentrating on pouring it into her vial.

"What do you smell?" he questioned curiously as he grabbed his own vial and began funnelling the potion into it. Mr Starr always allowed them to keep a bit of their concoctions in their vials.

"Obviously pickles." She grinned and proceeded to seal her vial once it was filled. Austin glanced over at her chuckling, but he couldn't deny the disappointment that burned within him.

He clearly was not as good as pouring as Ally was and some of the potion spilled on the front of his Potions textbook. He looked over at Ally to see if she saw that, but she was making more notes in her notebook and he sighed in relief and turned his attention back to his slightly soiled textbook.

'Oh well, it's not like I was gonna use it anyways.' He shrugged as he carefully poured more potion into his vial this time. At least his textbook would smell of a scent he loved.

After assigning them around six pages of homework, Mr Starr dismissed them.

-.-.-..-.-..-

It was roughly eleven o' clock when Ally called asking if she could borrow his Potions textbook as she left hers in the lab. She had seemed distraught at this and he therefore decided not to scold her for waking him up.

He shrugged on a hoodie and trudged his way to the oak tree. Albeit after curfew, teachers never seemed to check by the oak tree and Austin never knew why. It was dark and secluded and frankly the perfect place to make out! Not that he knew about that, the only girl he wanted to make out with seemingly had a first love of pickles above anything else. He was still quite bitter about that, but also slightly relieved that she didn't smell the scent of any other boys.

He spotted her nervously pacing by the tree and she sighed in relief when she spotted him as well and began to burst in a whisper yell frenzy. "Thank god you're here Austin! I could not believe I forgot about the Potions homework! I mean come on, I never forget homework! And to top it off, I lose my textbook and spend literal hours looking for it and the only possible place it could be is in the lab, where I last used it! And I'm sorry to wake you up but-." He chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders stopping her nervous ramble.

"Ally, it's cool. I don't mind. Keep the damn book if you want, it's not like I'm ever gonna use it." He shrugged holding out the book for her.

He gratefully accepted the book from his hands and pouted, seeming displeased with his last comment. She looked down at the book and raised a brow at the still slightly damp cover. She was even more confused when a familiar smell wafted to her nose.

"Geez, did you soak your book in your cologne or something, why is it so wet?" she chuckled.

He shook his head, "Actually I spilled amortentia on it today in cl-." he froze.

Wait. Did she just say the book smelt like his cologne? Her eyes went wide as she caught on as well.

She nervously chuckled. "Ohhh, that's why its smells so much like pickles." She lamely lied.

He smirked taking a step closer to her. "You just said it smelt like my cologne."

She took a step back. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

As they went back and forth she took steps back as he took steps forward. Eventually her back collided with the oak tree and he stood close to her, so close that they smelt eachother and it was not because of the love potion. They could also feel the collision of their hot breaths, their chests touching.

"Ally?" he started, his voice a little lower than before, he lifted the textbook up to her nose while staring deeply into her russet doe eyes. "What do you smell?"

She held his stare as the faint scent of pickles but the **overpowering **scent of Austin's manly cologne and body wash filled her nose.

"You." She replied, under the trance of the potion but more under the trance of him, his chocolate eyes with golden flecks affecting her strongly.

He smirked satisfied with her answer and she blushed as he lowered the book. "Good." He replied still smirking before smelling the book himself, his eyes never leaving hers and Ally found the act slightly sensual. "Because, I take back my offer of giving you this book. I wanna keep it. It smells of you."

Ally's heart rate picked up. He smelled her too!

He dropped the book on the ground with a soft thud and normally she would have scolded him for soiling his textbook but he just admitted that he smelt her and his eyes still bore into hers. Before she could respond, he finally did the thing that the two of them wanted for literal years now. He crashed his lips on hers. She gasped as she responded immediately her hands finding their way behind his neck while his stayed firm on her face. Both turning their heads to deepen the kiss and rolling their heads slightly to move their lips in perfect synchrony.

His tongue traced the outside of her lips before moving to try to probe her lips apart begging for entry. They moaned when their tongues collided and his hands moved to stay firmly on her waist while hers stayed behind his neck playing with the blond hair at the base of his neck, earning tiny delicious noises from him. Their tongues continued to swirl around each other's while each tongue explored the other's mouth.

After several blissful minutes they pulled apart, each with a dopey love-struck smile on their faces as they panted, trying to gain their breath back. They foreheads rested on each other and they got lost in each other's eyes yet again.

After what seemed to be a year long session of eye-sex, Austin broke the silence. "I got to hand it to this potion, it earned me a girlfriend." He smirked.

"Girlfriend? Who said anything about a girlfriend?" Ally teased feigning confusion.

Austin playfully rolled his eyes causing Ally to giggle. "You're right. Ally will you be my girlfriend?" he jutted out his lip as if to beg.

She smiled at his cuteness and leaned up to bite the lip that jutted out causing him to groan. "I thought you would never ask."

"You are one tease, you know that Ally Dawson." He teased back and she just shrugged while giggling.

They both connected their lips again, both enjoying their respective favourite smells that didn't come from a love potion.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-

**Yea so I hope you enjoyed that. I actually really enjoyed writing the A&A gang in the Hogwarts verse. So I may or may not write more like this. **

**I probs will because I enjoyed it a lot,it was really fun and entertaining!**

**So stay tuned for hopefully more of this. I also have more one shots coming so be prepared for that too.**

**In the meantime yoy can check out my other stories.**

**As for now I'm out!**

**Peace!**


End file.
